1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a refrigerator with an ultraviolet light emitting diode.
2. Background
In general, a refrigerator is a home appliance for storing food and drink at a low temperature in its internal space shielded by a door. The refrigerator refrigerates the inside of its storage space by using refrigerant circulating at a refrigeration cycle and cool air generated from heat exchange, so that food and drink can be optimally stored.
As such, due to the change of dietary life and variety of users' preference, a refrigerator has a tendency to become larger and multi-functional. The storage space provides various housing spaces such as a drawer, a shelf and a basket. The inside of the refrigerator includes a lighting device for illuminating the inside thereof at the time of opening the door of the refrigerator.
However, the refrigerator does not include a means for effectively removing harmful substances and bacteria within the refrigerator.